Still 1st of April
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: (1st of April's Sequel) . Mungkin semua ini hanyalah kenyataan yang seperti mimpi atau bahkan mimpi yang terlihat bagai kenyataan. Tak ada yang tahu mimpi siapa yang sebenarnya nyata, atau kenyataan siapa yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi. Entahlah, kuharap ini bukanlah sekedar lelucon bodoh tanggal 1 April.
1. Chapter 1

**CHANYEOL**

 **Sehun's Dream**

* * *

Sehun bilang dia bermimpi aneh.

Dalam mimpinya, aku dan Baekhyun saling memimpikan satu sama lain dan kalian mau tahu apa yang lebih aneh dari itu?—dia bilang kami berpacaran sedangkan status Kyungso itu hanyalah sepupuku!

Hah. Yang benar saja?

"Aku serius, Yeol! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa bermimpi seaneh itu!" Sehun berulang-kali menjedutkan keningnya di meja. "Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Baekhyun dan segala sesuatu tentangnya adalah hal yang paling kubenci sejak dulu!" raungnya frustrasi.

Tentu saja aku tahu. Seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau keluarga Kim membenci putra bungsu mereka melebihi apapun di muka bumi ini.

"Dan anehnya, aku masih bisa mengingat setiap detail mimpiku tanpa terlewat sedikitpun! Semua itu terasa begitu nyata, Park Chanyeol—seolah-olah memang terjadi nyata di depan mataku, sumpah!"

"Termasuk soal Baekhyun yang dianiaya di atap sekolah dan koma selama beberapa hari?"

Sehun mengangguk lemas. "Ya, dia memang koma tapi ternyata di saat itu pulalah dia merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Semua itu berawal dari tanggal 1 April."

"1 April?" gumamku. Sekarang 25 Maret dan masih tersisa seminggu lagi sebelum tanggal satu. Ah, tapi memangnya ada hubungan apa antara tanggal dengan mimpi?

Aku mengernyit dan Sehun terlihat semakin kesal. "Sudah kubilang ini sungguh rumit! Ah, aku bisa gila kalau memikirkannya terus- terusan!"

"Ya sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan saja. Lagipula itu kan cuma mimpi—"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak memikirkannya kalau dalam kepalaku ini aku terus terbayang adegan seks menjijikkan yang kalian lakukan tanpa tahu malu?!"

"A-apa?" Mataku membelalak dan aku tersedak liurku sendiri. Gadis-gadis yang sedang berkerumun di meja lorong sebelah tampak menoleh ke arah kami tapi untungnya mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kami melakukan apa katamu?" ujarku dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Seks! Bercinta! Meski hanya dalam mimpi, tapi aku ingat semuanya dengan jelas—semuanya. Bagaimana kau menelanjangi Baekhyun, bagaimana kau mencumbu setiap jengkal kulitnya, bagaimana penismu itu masuk ke lu—"

"Hentikan! Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi, Kim Sehun."

Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa kepalaku berputar dan perutku sangat mual. Melakukan seks dengan Baekhyun? Cih, bahkan orang paling tidak waras di dunia ini saja bakalan berpikir ratusan kali terlebih dahulu kalau mau berhubungan badan dengan anak itu—pembawa sial, perusak suasana, perusuh, biang onar. Apa lagi yang terlewat?

"Lihat! Lihat!" Sehun menunjuk wajahku dengan jarinya, "Kau yang cuma mendengarnya saja merasa jijik, kan? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang memimpikan itu semua dan sampai detik ini masih belum bisa membuangnya dari pikiranku?"

Wajah Sehun tampak kesal dan letih. Rahangnya beradu kuat-kuat dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di atas meja, "Baekhyun selalu membawa kesialan kemanapun dia pergi. Tak puas di dunia nyata, di dalam mimpi pun dia terus saja menyiksaku dengan semua kesialan-kesialan yang ia punya."

Brak!

Aku berjengit waktu Sehun berdiri lalu menggebrak mejanya tiba-tiba. Dari dulu, aku selalu melihat ekspresi seperti ini tiap kali dia membahas tentang adik kembar yang tidak pernah dianggapnya itu—penuh kebencian dan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Ah, memangnya siapa di antara anggota keluarga Kim yang tidak naik pitam tiap kali nama Baekhyun menjadi topik obrolan?

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi menemui si sialan itu. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran berharga agar tidak sembarangan muncul di mimpi orang lain!"

Sehun sudah menghilang di ambang pintu sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. _Well_ , aku memang bersahabat dengan Kim bersaudara tapi bukan berarti urusan mereka jadi urusanku juga, bukan? Kalaupun mereka menghajar Baekhyun sampai babak belur seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kupikir aku tak punya hak untuk mencegah hal itu agar tidak terjadi.

Karena aku tahu, Baekhyun memang pembawa sial seperti yang Kim bersaudara katakan. Aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri makanya aku berani bilang begitu. Kompetisi pianoku yang berharga—ah, sudahlah.

Lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas Kyungsoo sekarang sebelum bel istirahat yang tinggal dua puluh menit lagi berbunyi.

* * *

 **Witnessing**

* * *

Sehun itu memang tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Kalau dia bilang mau memberi pelajaran untuk Baekhyun, berarti memang itulah yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Hanya saja, aku tak percaya sahabatku itu sanggup melakukannya sampai sejauh ini. Dia benar-benar melampiaskan amarahnya hanya karena sebuah mimpi tak masuk akal yang ia alami.

Maksudku—pada adik kembarnya sendiri.

Tidak, tidak! Aku bukannya berpihak pada Baekhyun karena sampai kapanpun itu tak akan terjadi. Hanya saja, kalau misalnya aku yang berada di posisi Sehun—sebenci-bencinya aku pada Baekhyun kupikir aku tak akan cukup tega untuk membuat adikku sendiri jadi seperti itu.

Lihat saja—tubuh kerempengnya terikat di pohon besar yang ada di taman belakang sekolah dan mereka mengguyurkan berember-ember lumpur pekat ke seluruh badannya dimulai dari ujung kepala. Baekhyun meronta tanpa tenaga. Mulutnya megap-megap dan matanya terus berair akibat kemasukan percikan lumpur itu. Tapi tetap saja, mereka tak ada yang menaruh rasa kasihan padanya sedikit pun.

Aku melihat semuanya, dari deretan jendela yang ada di koridor menuju toilet lantai 3. Kencan singkatku di kelas Kyungsoo telah usai dan kupikir aku perlu mengosongkan kandung kemihku segera. Saat itulah tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sehun, Kai dan beberapa siswa lain yang kebetulan menganggap kegiatan menyiksa Baekhyun adalah sebuah hiburan sedang asyik melancarkan aksinya di bawah sana. Tak hanya membuat seragamnya kotor total, mereka juga menorehkan pukulan-pukulan ke badannya yang memang sudah setipis papan.

Kalian tanya apa yang kulakukan? Hm, tidak ada. Cuma diam dan menonton tanpa berbuat apapun.

Bel sudah berbunyi namun aku masih betah berdiri di tempat. Kerumunan orang-orang yang menindas Baekhyun di sudah berkurang, menyisakan Kim bersaudara yang tampak sedang melontarkan makian pada si bungsu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan kurang bisa kudengar dari sini. Tapi sebelum mereka pergi, masing-masing sempat memberikan hadiah tamparan bolak-balik di wajah berlumpur milik Baekhyun sekaligus satu tendangan lutut yang bersarang di perutnya.

"Ah, sama sekali bukan urusanku. Lebih baik aku ke kelas saja," gumamku saat berbalik pergi.

Aku benar, kan? Apa yang mereka lakukan sama sekali bukan urusanku meski status kami yang bersahabat, iya kan? Bahkan kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku, kan?

Dan aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Baekhyun saat berada di kelas hingga sampai bel pulang berikutnya padahal jelas-jelas dia mengambil alih seluruh konsentrasiku tanpa terkecuali.

* * *

 **Boyfriend**

* * *

"Chanyeol~"

Kyungsoo kesayanganku merengut manja waktu aku tiba di depan kelasnya lebih lambat lima menit dari jadwal biasa. Langsung saja rambut wanginya itu kuusak dengan gemas dan pipi bulatnya kucubit pelan, "Sudah siap untuk pulang, Ratuku?"

Dia mengangguk. Aku mengambil alih ransel yang ia pakai dan menyampirkannya di bahuku. Pundaknya langsung kurangkul lalu kami berjalan menembus kerumunan siswa yang berebut untuk pulang. Orang-orang menatap kami penuh iri dan bahkan ada beberapa yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil foto kami secara diam-diam. Biar saja, hanya sebuah foto tak akan membuatku rugi.

"Ah, hari ini Yunho hyung pulang dari Spanyol—mungkin sekarang nuna dan Jesper sedang ada di bandara untuk menjemputnya," kataku saat kami baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil. Hal yang kulakukan sepulang sekolah setiap hari adalah mengantar Kyungsooku pulang ke rumahnya. Dia itu anak orang berada dan sebenarnya punya mobil sendiri sebagai transportasi kemana-mana—tapi aku baru bisa bernafas dengan tenang setelah memastikan sendiri dia tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Katanya, aku pacar yang benar-benar posesif dan aku bangga akan hal itu.

"Benarkah? Wah, nuna pasti senang sekali!"

"Hm, dia juga bilang akan memasak banyak makanan untuk menyambut mereka."

"Mereka? Yunho hyung dan—"

"Adiknya. Adik Yunho hyung menjadi murid transfer di sekolah kita mulai lusa. _Yeah_ , aku juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya karena dia tidak hadir di acara pernikahan mereka dulu. Tapi dari yang kudengar, kami sebaya."

"Benarkah? Apakah dia seorang gadis?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir berbentuk hatinya dan melirikku dengan sorot was-was. Ingin sekali aku menggodanya tapi tak tega kalau harus melihat dia terbakar cemburu.

"Tenang saja, dia lelaki, kok."

"Kalau begitu, apakah dia lelaki imut—sepertiku?"

Dasar kekasih kesayanganku yang pencemburu! Seharusnya dia tahu kalau di hatiku tak ada tempat untuk orang lain selain dirinya, jadi dia tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkan kemungkinan aku bakal selingkuh dan semacamnya. "Dia pria jelek, sama jeleknya seperti Yunho hyung."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Bibir berbentuk _love_ itu memberikan sebuah senyuman untukku, yang mana langsung kubalas dengan sebuah kecupan singkat penuh cinta disana.

"Ah, nuna berpesan padaku untuk mengundangmu makan malam di rumah kami. Kau mau, kan?"

Dia tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, kujemput kau nanti sore, oke?"

* * *

 **The New Guy**

* * *

Dan ternyata, lelaki itu sangat jauh dari kata jelek.

" _Hi, I'm Kris_."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

" _Encantado de conocerte, nice to meet you_."

Kami berjabat tangan. Pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit dariku ini adalah adik dari kakak iparku, Yunho. Sebenarnya statusnya sedikit rumit—dia itu anak dari pernikahan kedua ayah Yunho hyung dengan seorang wanita asal Kanada dan mereka tinggal di Spanyol selama bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea, yah semacam itulah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Ah, ini Kyungsoo—pacarku."

 _"Hi._ Aku Kyungsoo. _"_

 _"Hi."_

Seingatku Kyungsoo sudah memberikan senyum ramah terbaiknya, tapi lelaki bernama Kris ini hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat yang dilakukan tidak dengan sepenuh hati. Kyungsoo sempat melirikku dengan wajah bingung tapi aku langsung memberikan senyuman sebagai pertanda kalau tak ada yang salah di sini. Mungkin Kris hanya sedang lelah atau berbasa-basi bukanlah gayanya—tipikal pria Eropa pada umumnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Cukup dengan perkenalannya dan mari kita lanjut dengan makan malam."

Aku duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Kris mengambil tempat di kursi di hadapanku. Dia makan dengan tenang, sesekali menjawab pertanyaan kakakku Yura dengan jawaban singkat dan selebihnya diam tanpa tertarik dengan percakapan yang terjadi di sana.

" _I'm done_. Aku mau beristirahat dulu." Bahkan dia tak mau tinggal lebih lama setelah dia selesai dengan makan malamnya. Tubuh jangkungnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar tamu yang akan ia tempati hingga lulus SMA nanti.

"Kris memang seperti itu, jangan khawatir. Dia tidak suka banyak bicara tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Bertemanlah dengannya yang akrab, oke?" kata Yunho hyung santai sambil menyendok makanannya ke mulut. Aku dan Kyungsoo sempat melirik satu sama lain kemudian mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Baik, hyung."

"Ah, dan satu lagi—"

Wajah Yunho hyung berubah tegang, "—Kris paling tidak suka melihat seseorang di- _bully_ di depan matanya. Dia pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan hal-hal seperti itu sewaktu SMP di Spanyol dulu."

 _Seseorang yang di-bully…_

"Dan kalau sampai anak itu menyaksikan penindasan terjadi lagi di hadapannya, dia bisa berubah jadi monster mengerikan saat itu juga!"

Yura nuna yang sedang sibuk menyuapkan bubur pada Jesper terkekeh mendengar perkataan suaminya barusan. "Kau pasti hanya melebih-lebihkan, Kris tidak mungkin seperti itu. Iya kan, _yeobo_?"

Sesungguhnya bukan tentang Kris yang akan berubah jadi monster mengerikan yang membuatku mendadak tidak berselera melanjutkan makan. Aku tahu, itu hanyalah kiasan untuk menggambarkan betapa tidak sukanya dia terhadap tindakan _bully_.

Hanya saja, mendengar kata _bully_ membuat segenap pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang jauh ke belakang sekolah—dimana Baekhyun siang tadi diikat di sana, dimandikan pakai lumpur dan dipukuli oleh kedua kakaknya.

Ini sudah malam dan apakah—ah, seseorang pasti menolongnya dan dia sudah pulang ke rumah sekarang. Iya, kan? Dia tidak mungkin ditinggalkan di sana sendirian, kan?

"…Chanyeol? Chanyeol, kenapa melamun?" Aku tergagap ketika Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku dan menatapku dengan wajah curiga. Langsung saja kusambar segelas air yang ada di hadapanku dan pura-pura terbatuk untuk menutupi kegugupanku. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo bisa marah besar kalau tahu aku memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya, terlebih lagi orang lain itu adalah Baekhyun.

Makan malam kami berakhir setengah jam kemudian. Sejujurnya ini terasa lumayan menyiksa untukku. Berada di samping Kyungsoo yang terlalu banyak bicara harusnya membuatku bahagia namun kali ini tidak. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mengantar pacar cerewetku itu pulang lalu tancap gas menuju sekolah.

Dan itulah yang kulakukan selanjutnya. Kuabaikan saja Kyungsoo yang tampak cemberut karena aku tak memberinya ciuman selamat tinggal di depan pintu rumahnya dan langsung kupacu mobilku secepat mungkin dengan satu tujuan—Baekhyun.

* * *

 **Victim**

* * *

"Paman Kim, barang saya ketinggalan di loker dan saya datang kemari untuk mengambilnya."

Sekuriti yang berjaga di pos kecil dekat gerbang sekolah itu mengangguk dan membiarkanku masuk ke areal sekolah. Mobilku kuparkir begitu saja. Aku langsung berlari menyusuri koridor panjang yang kelewat sepi, berbelok di dekat ruangan klub panahan dan mencapai pintu yang menuju halaman belakang dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan ini semua.

Padahal Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa. _Well_ , dulunya dia memang temanku tapi sekarang dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupku.

Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku khawatir dan merasa takut kalau ternyata tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya, dia masih terikat di pohon padahal udara malam ini benar-benar dingin dan—

"Astaga. Baekhyuna!"

—dia memang masih ada di sana sama seperti waktu aku melihatnya terakhir kali.

"Baekhyuna! Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku berlari menuju pohon dengan tangan terangkat ingin menyentuh badannya, tapi sesaat kemudian bayangan tentang Baekhyun dan segala jenis kesialannya membuat niatku urung.

Langkahku terhenti tepat dua meter di depan pohon.

"Baekhyuna—kau b-baik-baik saja?" Suaraku bergetar seiring dengan jantungku yang berdegup semakin kencang. Mungkin kami sekarang tidak lagi bersahabat, tapi tampaknya, lidahku masih belum lupa akan bagaimana caraku menyebut namanya.

Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja! Apa gunanya aku bertanya kalau tubuhku sendiri menolak untuk bersentuhan dengannya?

Lumpur yang melekat di rambut, wajah dan menutupi seragamnya itu sudah mengering. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas dan lututnya tertekuk seolah tak lagi kuat menahan beban. Kalau saja tali yang mengikat bagian dada dan pahanya itu sedikit longgar, mungkin dia akan jatuh ke tanah saat itu juga.

Kenapa mereka bisa setega ini pada lelaki selemah dia?

"B-Baekhyuna—"

Dia tak menjawab. Mungkin lumpur yang mengeras di bibirnya membuat ia sulit untuk membuka mulut. Atau mungkin lumpur itu tanpa sengaja masuk ke telinga dan dia tak bisa mendengarku dengan jelas. Atau mungkin saja dia pingsan.

Tanganku terkepal erat tanpa sadar. Apakah mereka selalu menindas Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini? Maksudku, aku tahu dia selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Kim bersaudara dan murid-murid pengikut mereka yang percaya tentang kesialannya. Aku juga percaya akan hal itu. Hanya saja, aku tak menduga dia akan mendapat perlakuan seburuk ini.

Oh, tapi setidaknya pundak sempit itu masih terlihat naik-turun meski gerakannya lemah—dia masih hidup.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN**

 **ANGEL**

* * *

Kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku?—aku ingin meneriakkan kalimat ini di depan muka mereka semua tapi tentu saja hal itu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Bilang begitu maka siap-siap saja badanku ini kembali menerima hukuman padahal sakit yang kurasakan sejak kemarin juga masih belum hilang.

"Berani sekali kau datang dalam mimpiku, anak sialan! Memangnya siapa yang memberimu izin, heh?"

Itu yang Sehun katakan sebelum menampar pipiku kuat-kuat kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Mimpi? Mimpi apa? Sehun jarang mau bicara padaku dan mimpi apapun yang ia maksud pasti benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"Membusuklah di sini dan jangan harap ada yang datang menolongmu!"

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menendang perutku waktu itu. Sehun atau Kai? Entahlah. Mataku terlalu sakit untuk dibuka dan tenagaku sudah tak bersisa meski untuk meneriakkan kata _jangan_. Berjam-jam lamanya aku berada dalam posisi itu tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau berbelas kasih membuka tali keras yang mengiris perih kulit bahuku.

Semakin hari beranjak malam, yang kurasakan hanyalah dingin dan gelap. Aku sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini tapi rasa sakit itu tetap saja tak bisa kutahan. Tendangan itu membuat perutku diserang rasa sakit yang teramat sangat—aku bahkan berharap ada _grim reaper_ yang kebetulan sedang lewat dan berbaik hati mencabut nyawaku saat itu juga.

Besoknya—yang kumaksud adalah hari ini—aku mendapati diriku terbangun di tempat tidur dalam keadaan bersih. Tak ada lumpur, bajuku juga sudah berganti dan tubuhku dibalut oleh selimut biru yang tebal dan hangat. Ini kamarku tapi yang jelas selimut ini bukan milikku. Saat aku mengarahkan pandangan ke meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur, aku melihat ada segelas air putih dan obat diletakkan di sana.

Tapi siapa?

Orangtua dan ketiga kakakku pasti tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kalau bukan mereka, jadi siapa yang melepaskanku dari pohon dan membawaku sampai kemari?

"Ah, aku demam lagi ternyata," bisikku lirih saat meraba kening. Aku memang gampang sakit, tubuhku lemah sejak dulu. Meski begitu, mereka terus saja memperlakukanku dengan buruk terlepas dari hal itu bisa membuatku demam selama berhari-hari.

Memangnya mereka peduli? Selagi aku masih hidup, fungsiku di mata mereka hanyalah sebagai alat untuk melampiaskan amarah.

Karena mereka bilang aku pembawa sial dan perlakuan semacam itu memang sangat pantas untuk kudapatkan.

"Akh, sakit sekali." Aku bangkit dari tidur dan mencoba untuk duduk. Bajuku kusingkap dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, ada memar besar terlihat tepat di bawah rusukku. Aku mengelus pinggiran memar biru itu dan kembali merintih kesakitan.

Siapa bilang aku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini? Siapa bilang aku bisa tidak menangis?

Tapi sebanyak apapun airmataku mengalir, hal itu tak akan membuat nasibku berubah. Byun Baekhyun akan tetap dibenci oleh semua orang.

Tanganku terjulur meraih bonekaku Baekhee yang tergeletak di dekat bantal. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang dan menekan perutnya untuk mulai merekam suara.

"Siapapun yang sudah menolongku kemarin, aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya padamu."

* * *

 **Weird Sehun**

* * *

Aku tidak sarapan dan makan siang juga terlewat karena aku tidur seharian. Menjelang malam, perutku mulai keroncongan tapi aku masih terlalu lunglai untuk turun ke dapur dan membuat makananku sendiri. Mengharapkan salah seorang anggota keluargaku untuk datang dan membawakanku makanan tentunya cuma mimpi—karena itulah aku menunggu mereka semua selesai dengan segala urusan di dapur lalu setelahnya aku turun untuk makan.

Dan itu artinya aku harus menahan lapar lebih lama.

Suasana mulai terdengar lengang menjelang pukul sepuluh, mungkin mereka sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan bersiap tidur. Aku menarik nafas berat—sebegitu bencinya kah mereka padaku? Aku menunggu berjam-jam tapi tak seorang pun yang datang ke kamarku meski untuk sekedar bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Memangnya apa yang bisa kuharapkan kalau aku sudah tahu kenyataannya seperti itu?

Kriek. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Badanku masih lemas dan aku perlu berpegangan pada dinding agar tidak jatuh saat berjalan. Aku melangkah sepelan mungkin—tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang barangkali bisa membuat kakak-kakakku marah saat aku berjalan melewati kamar mereka. Ah, sepertinya Kai sedang bermain _game_. Suara tembakan bercampur makian terdengar jelas sekali dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ugh, laparnya." Langkah kecilku kupercepat dengan harapan bisa mencapai dapur dengan segera. Tapi ternyata, seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakangiku di meja makan itu malah membuat kakiku seketika berhenti bergerak.

Sehun ada di sana.

Aku menimbang-nimbang antara kembali ke kamar atau tetap memasuki dapur—kedua pilihan itu sama tidak menguntungkannya buatku. Dan sialnya, bunyi perutku yang keroncongan terdengar menggema di seisi ruangan dan membuat perhatian Sehun teralih padaku. Mata kami bertatapan saat ia menoleh ke belakang, rasanya lebih baik aku pingsan saja.

Apa—apa Sehun sengaja menungguku di dapur karena dia tahu aku selalu makan malam di jam-jam seperti ini? Apa dia mau memukulku lagi? Ah, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar dan tidak usah makan saja sampai besok daripada tetap di sini tapi membuatnya kembali marah.

"Hei kau—"

Jantungku nyaris melompat keluar waktu aku berbalik dan nyatanya terdengar suara Sehun dari arah belakang. Aku tak berani mengangkat kepala, tanganku mencengkeram dinding tempat aku berpegangan dengan erat dan ketakutanku kembali mengumpul di setiap ujung saraf.

"Ya? A-apa kau ber-bicara pa-daku?" tanyaku sepelan mungkin dan berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Bukannya menerima jawaban, yang kudengar selanjutnya adalah suara kursi didorong dan langkah pelan yang sepertinya menuju semakin dekat ke arahku.

Sehun kesini! Sehun kesini! Aku memejamkan mata saking takutnya dan merapat hingga bahuku menempel di dinding. Apa aku bakal kena pukul lagi? Tapi salahku apa? Bagaimana kalau aku lari saja sekarang sebelum tinjunya sempat melayang ke wajahku?

"—apa saat tidur tadi kau bermimpi?"

"E-eh?"

Sehun berdiri tepat di depanku, dia juga ternyata tidak memukulku, tapi anehnya, dia menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat keningku berkerut dalam-dalam. Aku hanya salah dengar, kan?

"Kubilang apa saat tidur tadi kau bermimpi sesuatu atau tidak?" Suaranya meninggi dan secara otomatis aku mendorong bahuku merapat ke tembok sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri.

"A-aku bermim-pi!" Bahkan saat mengatakan itu pun aku bisa merasakan nafasku mulai tersengal. Ya, aku memang setakut ini pada kembaranku sendiri. Aku benar-benar takut padanya sampai-sampai rasa takut itu telah mengambil alih setiap sel tubuhku.

"Bilang padaku apa yang kau mimpikan!"

Aku masih tak berani menatap wajah Sehun, jadi aku terus menunduk dengan kedua lutut yang bergetar hebat. Tadi itu aku bermimpi apa, ya?

"Cepat bilang!"

Aku tersentak dan hampir menangis saat mendengar bentakannya. Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang! Sehun paling benci melihat airmataku, bisa-bisa dia bertambah marah dan berakhir dengan menghajarku lagi seperti kemarin.

"A-aku mimpi—"

Bolehkah aku jujur padanya?

"—kalian memukuliku lagi. Berulang-ulang—sampai badanku sakit semua." Dadaku dihimpit oleh perasaan menyesakkan yang pada akhirnya membuat setetes airmataku jatuh ke lantai tempatku berpijak. Semua itu adalah kenyataan yang terbawa-bawa bahkan sampai ke dalam tidurku. Saat aku terbangun pun, sakitnya masih terasa.

"Hanya itu?"

Aku mengangguk takut-takut. "Me-memangnya ada apa, Sehun?"

"Benar hanya itu yang kau mimpikan?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk meski tak sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Hah! Kau membuatku gila, sialan!" Sehun meremas rambutnya sendiri—aku sempat melirik wajah tampannya yang tampak frustrasi entah karena apa. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berlaku seaneh ini? Untuk apa dia menanyaiku tentang mimpi? Maksudku, kenapa dia bahkan peduli?

"Lupakan saja! Sepertinya aku butuh minum lagi." Sehun sempat melayangkan tatapan aneh sebelum akhirnya kembali ke meja makan dan meneguk bir kalengan yang ada di depannya. Kenapa dia minum alkohol? Bukankah kami belum cukup umur untuk mengkonsumi minuman semacam itu? Ah, Sehun itu pergaulannya berbeda denganku, tentu saja dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara minum-minum layaknya orang-orang dengan pergaulan luas.

Aku masih berdiri di tempat dan tak berani beranjak sedikitpun. Bahkan saat menarik nafas aku melakukannya sepelan mungkin—aku takut Sehun marah kalau aku bernafas terlalu keras.

"Makanlah."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang makan ya makan! Kenapa kau membuatku harus mengulangi kalimat tiap berbicara denganmu?" gerutu Sehun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"A-apakah boleh?" bisikku sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hah, menyebalkan sekali!" Dia menegak habis bir itu lalu meremas kaleng kosongnya hingga tak berbentuk. Aku bergidik melihat urat-urat tangannya yang tampak menonjol saat mencengkeram benda itu dan melemparkannya dengan telak ke tong sampah di dekat kulkas hingga terdengar suara berkelontangan yang nyaring.

"Cepat makan, jangan buat aku marah!" Kali ini dia menoleh sedikit dan aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang tampak tak biasa. Entahlah, tak bisa kuterjemahkan dengan kata-kata.

Sehun aneh. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyuruhku makan, seingatku. Apa dia merasa bersalah karena yang kemarin itu jadi dia memberikan sedikit perhatian padaku untuk menebusnya? Ah, tapi tidak mungkin! Baiklah, lebih baik aku menurut saja dan tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam.

Aku berjingkat saat berjalan melewati meja makan menuju konter dapur. Sehun masih tetap di sana—aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam matanya tertuju padaku. Kenapa dia tidak pergi saja? Bukankah selama ini dia paling tidak suka berada di ruangan yang sama denganku? Dan kenapa juga dia terus saja memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang kubuat?—termasuk mengambil simpanan _ramyeon_ yang kusembunyikan di belakang kulkas.

Aku berpura-pura untuk tidak memperdulikannya karena perutku yang kelaparan ternyata minta perhatian lebih sejak tadi. Dalam diam, aku mulai bekerja merebus _ramyeon_ dan berusaha untuk tidak menengok ke belakang. Begitu juga saat makananku telah siap—aku menurunkan pot _ramyeon_ -ku dan memilih untuk makan di lantai saja, di belakang meja konter yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhku dari perhatian kembaranku.

Dinginnya lantai tak masalah buatku, asal Sehun tak bisa melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya menikmati makananku, tiba-tiba sesuatu diletakkan di dekatku dan mataku dengan cepat mendongak. Di atasku, Sehun tengah menatap dalam-dalam dengan ekspresi yang aku bersumpah belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada racun di dalamnya. Jangan lupa minum obatmu dan tidur setelah ini."

Sehun pergi setelah meninggalkan semangkuk nasi putih dan sepotong ayam goreng untukku. Aku tahu, hari ini Sehun benar-benar aneh.

* * *

 **Hand and Eyes**

* * *

Demamku sudah turun meski belum sepenuhnya hilang—itu artinya, aku harus kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Aku ini bodoh, kalian tahu. Tak peduli betapa kerasnya aku belajar dan mencoba memahami semua yang guru ajarkan, tetap saja otak tumpulku tak bisa mengerti semudah itu. Ditambah lagi perlakuan buruk yang sering kudapatkan—karena itulah pergi ke sekolah rasanya seperti pergi ke neraka. Dan tak ada yang lebih buruk ketimbang pergi ke neraka setiap hari.

Aku menarik nafas berat, mencengkeram tali tasku dan memberanikan diri memasuki pekarangan sekolah dengan langkah diseret-seret.

Kalau saja aku bukan Baekhyun si pembawa sial, kalau saja Kai dan Sehun sayang padaku, kalau saja mereka menganggapku adik dan melindungiku dimana pun aku berada—pasti bersekolah akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Dasar pembawa sial! Mati saja kau, kuburan adalah tempat yang pantas untukmu, bukan sekolah!"—pasti aku tak akan mendapat hinaan di pagi hari dari para gadis seperti ini.

"Yak! Aku sedang punya masalah di rumah, biarkan aku memukul kepalamu! Hahaha!"—pasti aku tak akan jadi objek pelampiasan emosi dari murid nakal yang dengan seenaknya memukul belakang kepalaku padahal kupikir aku tak punya salah apapun.

"Akh!"

"Hahaha! Mampus saja kau, rasakan!"—pasti aku juga tak perlu merasakan sakitnya dijegal sampai tersungkur di hadapan orang banyak.

Kalau saja aku bukan Byun Baekhyun, pasti hidupku tak akan semenderita ini.

Mereka menertawaiku, mengumpatiku dengan makian-makian kasar lalu pergi begitu saja setelah merasa puas. Tak ada yang peduli celanaku kotor kena tanah, tak ada yang iba melihat telapak tanganku sedikit terluka akibat tergores kerikil—bahkan kalau aku mati sekarangpun mungkin mereka hanya akan terbahak.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ujung mataku menangkap sepasang sepatu yang mendekat—refleks aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depanku itu. Dia tinggi sekali, rambutnya pirang berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari dan dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku.

Tangan itu besar dan kokoh, masih terjulur seakan mengundangku untuk membalas ulurannya. Ini jarang terjadi—seseorang memberikan bantuan setelah aku diperlakukan tak adil itu adalah sesuatu yang tak setiap hari bisa kutemui.

Jangan terima, Baekhyun! Apa kau mau dia terkena sial akibat bersentuhan denganmu?

Aku menggeleng, cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Bukannya ingin bersikap sombong, aku hanya tak mau orang itu mengalami hal buruk setelah menawarkan kebaikan hatinya padaku.

Terlebih lagi karena di belakangnya ada dua orang lain yang datang menyusul, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo—aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Chanyeol bilang dia bakal memaafkan kesalahan yang kulakukan dulu kalau aku tidak muncul di lagi di hadapannya. Cinta pertamaku ternyata benci padaku, kalian tahu?

Tapi kenapa—Chanyeol menatapku dengan sorot mata seperti itu?

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Aku berlari secepat yang kumampu, namun masih dapat kudengar lelaki tinggi berambut pirang tadi memanggil-manggilku di belakang sana.

"Namamu siapa? Hei!"

"Namaku Baekhyun"—jawabku dalam hati bertepatan saat kakiku berbelok ke koridor di dekat undakan tangga menuju kelasku.

* * *

 **Stare**

* * *

"Huh, susah sekali." Aku menghela nafas berat sambil memijat kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. Sepuluh menit yang lalu pelajaran Bahasa Inggris akhirnya berakhir dan menyisakan efek berdenyut yang menyakitkan di kepalaku. Aku ini dungu, bahkan untuk kosakata paling gampang sekalipun aku kesulitan untuk mengucapkannya. Tak heran, teman-teman sekelas mengejekku habis-habisan saat tadi Guru Jung menyuruhku membacakan satu paragraf penuh di depan kelas.

Aku janji pada diriku sendiri untuk belajar lebih giat! Ada banyak buku berbahasa Inggris di perpustakaan tempatku bekerja paruh waktu—ingatkan aku untuk meminjam beberapa agar aku bisa mempelajarinya nanti di rumah.

Sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Aku lebih suka diam di kelas daripada berkeliaran di koridor dan jadi sasaran keusilan orang-orang. Atau sebenarnya, aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu kosong dengan diam-diam menonton Sehun dari tempatku duduk ini.

Sehun ada di bawah sana, sedang bermain basket di lapangan seperti biasa. Oh, ada Chanyeol juga!—tidak biasanya dia mau bergabung untuk main basket. Hei, bukankah yang pakai _headband_ merah itu adalah lelaki pirang yang mau menolongku waktu aku jatuh tadi? Oke, permainannya lumayan juga—tapi Sehunku jauh lebih hebat!

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman saat melihat separuh jiwaku itu men- _dribble_ bola dan mencetak skor setelah mengelak dari pemain lawan dengan gerakan lincah. Dia tersenyum lebar, membalas satu-persatu _toss_ dari teman-temannya dan astaga!—Sehun melihat kemari!

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan pipiku memanas tiba-tiba. Sehun bakalan marah besar kalau tahu aku mengamatinya seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. Ingin rasanya menunduk agar dia tidak melihatku, tapi anehnya, tubuhku tak mau bergerak dan malah mataku ini memandanginya lebih lekat dari yang tadi.

Sehun berdiri menghadap jendela kelasku dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk kumengerti. Dan yang lebih tidak kumengerti adalah, kenapa pandangan mataku juga tak bisa kupalingkan darinya? Barusan kupikir, seperti ada kerinduan mendalam yang kutujukan untuk kembaranku itu—aneh. Namun tiga detik kemudian, aku melihat rahang Sehun seperti saling beradu kuat-kuat.

Habislah aku, Sehun pasti marah!

Aku meremas tangan erat-erat—bertepatan dengan si pirang yang ikut-ikutan melihat kemari dan oh, apakah dia baru saja melambai dan tersenyum ke arahku? Tapi rasa terkejutku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di tengah lapangan berjalan ke sebelah Sehun dan dia ikut-ikutan memandang ke mana mata Sehun terarah.

Mereka bertiga menatapku secara bersamaan.

Dan rasanya waktu seperti berhenti berputar dan aku berada di dimensi lain.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena aku menjadi pihak yang memutuskan kontak. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke toilet saja karena jam istirahatnya akan segera berakhir. Sebelum aku bangkit berdiri dari kursi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekali lagi ke lapangan di bawah sana dan lagi-lagi pandangan Sehun rasanya menorehkan suatu perasaan yang asing dalam diriku.

Ada apa dengan Sehun dan tatapan anehnya itu?

* * *

 **KRIS**

 **I'VE SEEN HIM**

* * *

Hal pertama yang melintas di pikiranku saat aku melihat wajah yang tampak manis untuk ukuran lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya adalah—aku telah melihatnya sebelum ini. Maksudku, ini bukan pertemuan kami yang pertama—mungkin. Dan aku juga tak bisa menampik kalau dia terasa begitu familiar.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau anak ini tidak mungkin baik-baik saja. Aku melihat seseorang menempeleng kepalanya, mendorongnya, menjegal kakinya—namun mereka cukup beruntung karena segera meninggalkan lelaki itu sebelum aku sampai di sana. Kalau tidak, bisa kupastikan mereka akan menempati unit gawat darurat dalam waktu setengah jam dari sekarang.

Mata lelaki itu terlihat sendu dan berair. Dia tampak memandangi tanganku yang terjulur ke arahnya dengan raut bingung, tapi tak kunjung membalas uluranku hingga beberapa saat lamanya. Ketika kuperhatikan wajahnya lebih teliti, aku semakin yakin kalau aku pernah melihat lelaki ini di suatu tempat—tapi entah kapan dan dimana.

Di Korea jelas mustahil karena kepindahanku kali ini adalah kedatanganku ke negara ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kalau begitu, dimana?

Bukannya menyambut tanganku, anak itu malah bangkit berdiri dengan terburu-buru kemudian berlari meninggalkanku secepat yang ia bisa. Mudah saja untuk mengejarnya, tapi tidak kulakukan karena iba melihat betapa gigihnya dia berusaha untuk pergi dari sini meski kaki kirinya tampak sedikit pincang dan terseret tiap kali dia mengambil langkah.

Karena aku tahu, dia sedang ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Namamu siapa? Hei!"

Mungkin teriakan frustrasiku terdengar menggelikan, tapi aku tak peduli karena aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa nama pria mungil barusan. Kenapa aku bahkan peduli—pertanyaan ini masih menjadi misteri buatku.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun—"

Aku menoleh sekilas dan menyadari Kyungsoo berdiri di dekatku. Pandangan matanya mengikuti Baekhyun yang perlahan terlihat mengecil seiring dengan menjauhnya jarak. "Dan dia adalah—"

"Baekhyun adalah adik dari sahabatku,"

Bukan Kyungsoo yang melanjutkan perkataan, melainkan Chanyeol yang menyela saat adik ipar dari kakakku itu akhirnya ikut berdiri di dekat kami.

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi," Kyungsoo membuyarkan pikiranku yang dengan cepat melayang entah kemana, memaksa kami untuk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki pekarangan sekolah yang terlihat membosankan ini. Kubiarkan saja sepasang kekasih itu berjalan terlebih dahulu dan aku mengekor malas-malasan di belakang mereka.

Atau mungkin masa bersekolahku di sini tidak akan semembosankan yang kuduga, berkat seseorang.

Aku tahu itu.

Termasuk tiga hal yang baru saja kusadari. Pertama, Kyungsoo jelas tidak menyukai Baekhyun—terutama saat Chanyeol, kekasihnya, memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai adik dari sahabatnya. Kedua, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan cara Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan diam-diam ke arah Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo tak melihat. Bahkan pria itu masih melirik hingga Baekhyun tak terlihat lagi di sekitar koridor. Dan yang ketiga, aku semakin yakin kalau aku pernah bertemu Baekhyun sebelum hari ini. Sangat yakin, melebihi sejuta persen.

Tapi semakin dahiku berkerut dalam karena berpikir, satu-satunya yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah—

—entah dimana.

* * *

 **Toilet**

* * *

Dari awal, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melibatkan diriku dalam sekumpulan besar siswa saat jam makan siang. Mereka terlalu berisik dan kelewat suka melanggar privasiku dengan berdiri terlalu dekat hanya untuk menghirup aroma parfumku atau melihat wajahku lebih jelas—maksudku para gadis yang luar biasa histeris bahkan saat aku baru masuk tiga langkah ke dalam kelas. Karena itulah, aku memilih untuk tidak pergi ke kafetaria dan mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke lapangan basket di bawah saja.

"Kau suka basket?"

" _Yup_."

"Baguslah, Sehun adalah pebasket terbaik di sekolah ini. Ayo bergabung dengannya!"

Sesaat kemudian, kami ikut bermain basket bersama Sehun dan murid-murid lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu menguasai lapangan. Sesuai yang Chanyeol katakan, permainan Sehun bisa dibilang hebat bila dibandingkan orang lain. _Well_ , aku tidak mau menyombongkan diri tentang pengalaman berbasketku selama di Spanyol—kalian tahu, aku sempat bermain untuk tim nasional namun berhenti beberapa bulan sebelum kepindahanku ke sini.

Permainan selesai persis ketika Sehun berhasil merebut bola dan mencetak skor untuk tim kami.

"Kau hebat," pujiku tulus.

"Kau lebih hebat," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar dan membalas _toss_ -ku. Namun tiga detik kemudian, senyuman menghilang dari wajah lelaki itu saat pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang.

Pada Byun Baekhyun—yang duduk seorang diri di dekat jendela di kelas lantai dua sana.

Sehun tak lagi memperdulikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Lelaki itu masih berdiri dan aku yakin ia tengah menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Dan kebetulan sekali, Baekhyun juga seakan tengah mengunci pandangannya hanya untuk Sehun.

Tapi itu bukan urusanku. Saat Baekhyun berjuang keras mengalihkan pandangannya, aku malah melambai dan memberikan senyum terbaik yang jarang kuperlihatkan untuk orang lain hanya untuk merebut sedikit perhatiannya. Namun sayang, Baekhyun malah membuang muka sesaat kemudian dan beranjak pergi dari bangkunya.

Aku yang pertama tersadar.

Dan saat kulirik ke sebelah, ternyata Sehun masih terpaku pada jejak-jejak Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sana dan memandang ke arah yang sama.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di sudut bibirku.

Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Byun Baekhyun? Kau membuat Sehun, Chanyeol dan aku memandangimu seperti orang tolol—tentu saja kau bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja, kan?

Dan lagi-lagi, perasaan familiar itu kembali muncul.

Rasa penasaranku meningkat dan aku bertekad untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang lelaki itu. Tidak sulit, karena tipe orang seperti Baekhyun mudah sekali untuk ditebak. Harusnya aku sadar kalau dia termasuk salah satu target _bully_ di sekolah ini, jadi, aku tak perlu terkejut kalau aku mendapati pria itu tengah berdiri dengan kikuknya di sudut toilet pria dengan celana basah dan lantai yang tergenang oleh air seninya sendiri.

Itu terjadi keesokan harinya.

"Wah, cepat ambil fotonya! Semua orang harus tahu kalau di jaman sekarang ini masih ada murid SMA yang mengompol di celananya sendiri!"

Empat pria yang mengelilingi Baekhyun terbahak sambil mengarahkan kamera ponsel mereka pada anak itu. Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam tiap kali suara jepretan kamera terdengar, namun seseorang memaksanya untuk mendongak tinggi-tinggi agar mereka bisa memotret wajahnya lebih jelas. Dia tidak memberikan perlawanan, itulah bodohnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat namun mungkin ia terlalu takut untuk melayangkan tonjokan di wajah-wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kai dan Sehun pasti akan berterimakasih banyak atas foto-foto lucu ini! Hey, _zoom_ bagian tengah celananya agar bekas kencingnya terlihat lebih jelas! _Yikes_ —menjijkkan sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kai dan Sehun?

"Bagaimana kalau kita buka saja celananya?"

"Ide bagus!"

"Ja-jangan! Hen-hentikan! Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf! Ja-ngan!"

Aku tak tahan lagi. Sangat mudah memang untuk membuatku gelap mata menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Melawan empat orang sungguh suatu persoalan sepele untukku—hanya butuh semenit untuk membuat mereka terkapar di lantai setidaknya dengan bibir pecah berdarah-darah. Semuanya berlangsung cepat, hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa mencicit ketakutan dan menyingkir ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet saat aku dengan santainya memukuli mereka.

"Kemarikan ponselnya!" Aku merebut empat ponsel milik murid-murid sialan itu, membuka satu-persatu galeri dan menghapus setiap foto Baekhyun yang kulihat—tanpa persetujuan siapapun, aku kemudian membanting benda-benda itu hingga pecah berhamburan di lantai.

Tentu saja murid sok jago itu ingin protes, namun sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata, ujung sepatu mahalku sudah terlanjur masuk dan membungkam mulut kotornya yang bernoda darah di sudutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya memakan sepatuku, hah?" Aku menekankan ujung sepatuku lebih dalam hingga ia nyaris tersedak. Tangannya memukul-mukul kakiku memohon agar berhenti, namun kuberitahu, aku tak bisa berhenti sebelum aku puas.

"Apa? Kalian mau juga?" Aku membentak ketiga temannya yang lain yang berusaha menolong. Dasar sampah, kalian hanya bisa menghadapi satu orang lemah namun tak berdaya sedikit pun saat melawanku?

Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih melindungi mereka dari sesosok iblis yang bersemayam di jiwaku—segerombolan orang masuk ke toilet dan berusaha melerai kami, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol termasuk di antara mereka.

"Kris, hentikan," ujarnya gusar sambil menarik bahuku agar menjauh. Aku tak melawan, karena keempat orang yang telah mengusik kemarahanku sudah dibawa pergi keluar dari sini—mungkin ke suatu tempat yang bisa mengobati luka-luka mereka. Entah karena keberadaanku yang mengintimidasi atau bagaimana, semua orang meninggalkan toilet dengan wajah dipenuhi kengerian hingga yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menghajar mereka?"

Aku memperbaiki seragamku yang sedikit tidak rapi sambil melirik ke bilik toilet paling pojok. Pintunya tertutup rapat dan tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalamnya.

"Karena mereka mengganggu Baekhyun di depan mataku."

"Baek—apa?"

Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol yang tampak terkejut saat nama Baekhyun kusebutkan. Kakiku berjalan pelan menuju bilik tempat anak itu bersembunyi, mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali namun masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik," jawabnya sepelan angin.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sudah jelas, Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja. Aku memang tak melihat kejadiannya dari awal, tapi sepertinya keempat anak tadi menghalangi Baekhyun untuk buang air hingga ia terpaksa kencing di celananya sendiri. Meski bukan aku yang mengalami, namun bisa kubayangkan rasa malu dan takut yang harus Baekhyun tanggung saat ini.

Chanyeol tampak semakin kebingungan saat aku mengambil kain pel di dekat pintu dan mulai bekerja sendirian membersihkan sisa-sisa air seni Baekhyun yang masih tergenang di atas lantai. Mungkin orang-orang menganggap jijik pada sesuatu yang kulakukan, tapi bagiku tidak. Mereka yang mem- _bully_ Baekhyunlah yang menurutku menjijikkan.

Entah kapan Chanyeol melakukannya, tapi beberapa menit kemudian anak itu kembali ke toilet dengan sebuah celana olahraga yang masih terlipat berada di tangan.

"Byun Baekhyun—" Dia memanggil nama itu dengan nada ragu-ragu, "Baekhyuna, ini kubawakan celana untuk kau pakai—"

Hening.

"Baiklah, kuletakkan di sini, oke?" Chanyeol merunduk dan menyelipkan celana tersebut melalui celah di bawah pintu. Dia menarik nafas berat berulang kali, kemudian pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Aku bersumpah kalau aku melihat kilatan sedih terselubung di sorot mata Chanyeol barusan.

Kepergian Chanyeol membuat yang tertinggal di sini hanyalah kami berdua. Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, namun aku sempat melihat celana yang tadi Chanyeol letakkan bergerak masuk semakin ke dalam seakan-akan seseorang menariknya agar mendekat.

Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang butuh ruang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ganti celanamu, Byun. Aku akan keluar sekarang—"

Hampir lima belas menit. Aku mendengar suara kecipak air dari wastafel yang sesekali diiringi oleh isakan lirih ketika mesin pengering itu berderu. Apakah yang seperti ini sudah sering Baekhyun alami sebelumnya? Ataukah lebih parah dari ini?

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari toilet lengkap dengan celana olahraga yang tampak sangat kepanjangan di tungkainya hingga menutupi sepatu. Lelaki yang mungkin tingginya hanya sebatas dadaku itu mendekap celana sekolahnya yang mungkin sudah ia cuci dan keringkan tadi—saat ia melihatku masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk toilet, ia tersentak kaget dengan wajah terkejut. Ia berniat kabur, namun dengan cepat kutangkap kerah bajunya bagian belakang.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu?"

"Te-terima kasih—"

"Sama-sama."

"Lepaskan kerahku—"

"Tapi janji jangan kabur dulu, oke?"

Jelas saja dia adalah sasaran empuk orang-orang, dia mudah sekali diintimidasi. Baekhyun menurut untuk tidak kabur, namun ia langsung mengambil sedikit langkah mundur untuk menjaga jaraknya dariku. "Ku-kupikir kau sudah pergi—"

"Aku kan hanya bilang akan keluar, bukan berarti aku berniat pergi dan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"A-aku sangat berterima kasih, tapi—"

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengintipku sesekali dari balik bulu matanya yang menurutku panjang-panjang itu, "—lain kali tidak usah membantuku saja."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena nanti kau bisa terkena sial."

Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh pada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya menginterupsi obrolan kami. Mataku memicing dan instingku bekerja dengan cepat menalar sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. Seseorang berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan yang ia simpan di saku.

"Se-sehun…" gumam Baekhyun lirih dengan sebuah nada ketakutan tersirat di sana. Sehun melirikku sekilas, kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Ayo pulang, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menunduk namun kepalanya menggeleng perlahan, "Ma-masih ada kelas—"

"Kubilang pulang!"

Saking kagetnya, Baekhyun nyaris saja menjatuhkan buntalan celana yang dari tadi ia dekap. Matanya berkedip dengan cepat dan ia susah payah mencoba untuk mengatakan, "I-iya, pulang—"

Langkah kecilnya menapak terseret-seret. Ia mencoba melewati Sehun yang berdiri sekitar lima meter dari tempatku berdiri namun sialnya, Baekhyun malah tersandung ujung celana olahraga kepanjangan yang ia kenakan.

"Akh!"

"Bagaimana rasanya terkena kesialanmu sendiri, heh?" Bukannya membantu, Sehun malah mencibir sambil menelengkan kepala seakan-akan ia sudah tahu kejadiannya bakalan seperti itu.

Aku memutar mata dan cepat-cepat menghampiri Baekhyun, membantunya berdiri meski tampaknya ia enggan sekali bersentuhan denganku. Ia terus mengepalkan tangan dan berusaha untuk bangkit sendiri, namun kuabaikan kecanggungannya dengan cara menariknya secara paksa.

"Kau mau a-apa?"

"Diamlah."

Aku kembali berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang terjulur pada bagian bawah celananya. Bisa kurasakan kedua lutut pria itu bergetar, namun kuabaikan. Dengan sabar, kugulung rapi ujung-ujung celananya hingga sebatas tulang kering—memperlihatkan betapa kecil dan kurusnya kedua tulang kaki anak itu.

"Jangan jatuh lagi, ' _kay_?"

Entah kenapa, sebuah senyuman tercetak begitu saja saat mata kami saling bertatapan. Dia langsung gugup melihat senyumanku, namun setidaknya, ia mencoba membalas meski yang terjadi hanyalah kedutan-kedutan kecil di ujung bibirnya.

Entahlah. Baru dua hari tapi Baekhyun seolah menyebarkan getaran-getaran aneh namun familiar yang begitu nyata. Dahiku berkerut saat mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kemungkinan apa saja yang terlewat, tapi sesuatu seolah menahanku untuk menarik informasi dari bagian terdalam ingatanku.

Aku berdiri setelah selesai merapikan celana lelaki itu. Tapi gerakanku yang tiba-tiba nyaris saja membuat dadaku menubruk tubuhnya, dan bisa ditebak, Baekhyun bertambah gugup dan langsung mundur sedikit ke belakang.

"Ma-maaf."

"Bukan salahmu."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit hingga mata kami bertatapan, bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, tapi pandangan yang sekarang ini benar-benar berbeda.

Wajah itu…

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun tersentak kaget—entahlah, mungkin dia memang begitu rapuh hingga bentakan sedikit saja selalu berhasil membuatnya menciut ketakutan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk pulang?"

Aku melirik Sehun yang juga ternyata sedang melirikku dengan pandangan tak suka terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Oke, mungkin permainan basket kami kemarin belum cukup untuk membuat kami menjadi teman—tidak masalah buatku. Tapi apa masalah anak itu sebenarnya? Kenapa dia harus memberikan sorot tak mengenakkan seperti itu buatku?

"Kenapa kau belakangan ini sulit sekali diperintah, hah? Mau kuhajar lagi?"

"Sehun—"

Sehun menyenggol sedikit bahuku ketika berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dengan kasar. "Ayo pulang!"

Meski sempat menatap tak percaya pada tangannya yang tengah digenggam erat, Baekhyun hanya menurut ketika Sehun membawanya menjauh, setengah menyeret lebih tepatnya. Kakinya berulang kali seolah akan tersandung, ia kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Sehun yang panjang dan cepat-cepat.

Tapi sebelum Sehun membawanya menghilang di koridor, Baekhyun sempat menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku dengan wajah sayu. Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya sama sekali.

Pusaran waktu yang seolah terhenti di detik itu tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Bukan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebenarnya, atau pulang kemanakah yang Sehun maksud dan semacamnya—tapi pada pertanyaan yang lain.

Persis setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi, aku langsung memacu kakiku untuk berlari ke suatu tempat. Nafasku memburu saat menaiki puluhan undakan tangga, dan anehnya, ini semua terasa bagai _dejavu_. Aku bahkan belum menjalani seisi sekolah selama dua hari kepindahanku ke sini, tapi tubuhku seperti tahu harus kemana aku menuju.

Atap.

* * *

 **All My Memories**

* * *

Ribuan emosi menyatu dan berputar-putar menyerang setiap syarafku saat aku tiba di atap dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjurunya. Atap yang sepi dan tak ada apapun di sana selain tumpukan kursi rusak di salah satu sudut.

"Benarkah ini tempatnya?" gumamku pada angin. Aku menengadah, membiarkan matahari siang memanggang kulit wajahku dan sinarnya menyilaukan mataku.

Keyakinanku sampai pada puncaknya dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa Baekhyun terasa begitu familiar—tatapan matanya, tingkah kikuknya, bahkan aroma rambutnya juga seolah telah kukenal sejak lama. Aku tahu kalau aku memang pernah bertemu dan bahkan mengenalnya jauh sebelum ini.

Di dalam mimpiku.

Baekhyun adalah pria berwajah sendu penuh airmata yang selalu menjerit minta tolong di dalam mimpi-mimpi aneh yang selama beberapa waktu ini kualami. Dia adalah lelaki yang kulihat berlarian di sepanjang koridor dengan orang-orang bengis yang mengejarnya di belakang sana. Dia adalah seseorang yang selalu menerima pukulan dan tendangan yang ditorehkan pada tubuh lemahnya tanpa perlawanan secuil pun.

Dadaku sesaknya bukan main seolah aku sendiri yang merasakan apa yang Baekhyun alami.

 _"Tolong aku—"_

Aku memejamkan mata ketika bisikan yang berasal dari kepalaku itu terdengar begitu nyata. Aku tahu suara siapa itu—Byun Baekhyun. Dan kini aku juga tahu kenapa naluri membawaku ke sini—karena dalam mimpiku, aku melihat Baekhyun terbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka di tempat ini.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa visi-visi dari mimpi itu harus kudapatkan? Apakah itu alasan kenapa aku meminta Yunho membawaku ke Korea beberapa waktu lalu seolah aku sudah tahu kalau ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku di negara ini?

Visi dari mimpi-mimpiku berputar cepat hingga aku merasa kepalaku sakit karena tak tahu yang mana duluan yang harus kuingat. Perlahan-lahan terkuak—aku baru ingat kalau aku juga pernah melihat Baekhyun berdiri di tembok pembatas atap dan menatap ke bawah dengan airmata yang terus bercucuran.

 _"Aku pergi."_

Baekhyun membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke tanah seiring dengan kedua lutut lemasku yang juga tak kuat menopang badanku yang akhirnya ikut merosot jatuh di lantai atap yang berdebu. Ini tidak nyata, melainkan hanya potongan mimpi sialan yang entah sejak kapan kudapatkan. Tubuh dan pikiranku lelah karena berpikir terlalu keras, jadi kubiarkan saja badanku yang tadinya tersungkur sekarang berubah posisi menjadi berbaring dengan pandangan ke atas menantang langit.

Kedua tanganku terentang lebar seakan ingin menyamai seekor burung putih yang tengah terbang dengan angkuhnya beberapa meter di atasku itu. Bahkan binatang itu juga pernah kulihat dalam mimpiku.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyaku frustrasi.

"Apa kau yang mengirimku datang kemari untuk menolongmu?"

Tentu saja, aku masih belum tahu kapan pertanyaanku ini bisa mendapatkan jawaban. Burung putih yang cantik itu berputar sebentar sebelum akhirnya membumbung lebih tinggi kemudian pergi.

* * *

Happy New Year!

Lama tak berjumpa dan aku kembali dengan cerita absurd yang kemungkinan cuma aku yang ngerti maksudnya LOL. Anyway, semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari 2018 dan kita semua sehat2 serta sukses-terutama EXO dan ChanBaek. See ya!

Btw, bolehlah main ke lapak berdebu hamba di wattpad wkwkw.

NB. Lelucon 1 April macam apa ini bertepatan dengan 1 January? :'(

Indonesia, 1st of January 2019.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Sehun**

* * *

Sehun membawaku pulang. Lebih tepatnya, menyeretku menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. Oh, hari ini dia tidak membawa mobil rupanya.

"Pakai ini dan cepat naik!"

Sehun menyerahkan sebuah helm hitam-merah yang tidak langsung kuambil karena besarnya keraguan dalam diriku. Dia menyuruhku naik ke motornya? Apa dia sedang bercanda?

"Kau tidak dengar?" sergahnya sinis karena aku tak kunjung melakukan yang ia perintahkan. Ujung-ujung jariku mulai gemetaran karena takut mendengar bentakannya tersebut. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, aku tak akan mau disuruh naik motornya begitu saja.

"De-dengar—"

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi?"

"A-aku tidak mau naik. Na-nanti kau terkena sial."

"Hah!" Sehun menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Memangnya kau peduli padaku? Aku bahkan sudah terkena kesialanmu sejak kita berdua lahir di dunia ini, ingat?"

Aku semakin menundukkan kepala karena ucapan Sehun tadi menghujam perasaanku tanpa ampun. Sehun benar. Lahir sebagai kembaranku tentunya adalah kesialan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kalau bisa memilih, lebih baik aku tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini saja.

"Kalau pun nanti aku terlibat kecelakaan karena membonceng pembawa sial sepertimu pakai motorku, paling tidak kau juga akan ikut luka-luka, iya kan? Jadi, jangan banyak tingkah dan cepat pakai helm-nya!"

Ketika Sehun memaksakan tanganku untuk memegang benda yang ia sodorkan, tanpa kusadari tubuhku seperti disengat listrik ketika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Sensasi yang sama seperti yang tadi kurasakan ketika dia menyeretku ke tempat ini sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dia memang kembaranku, tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Aku tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan lain kecuali pukulan-pukulan yang mereka torehkan di tubuhku.

Keterkejutanku itu membuat helm-nya gagal mencapai peganganku dan malah jatuh menggelinding di dekat kakiku.

"YAK!"

Aku tercekat sambil mencengkeram buntalan celana kotorku seerat mungkin. Sehun pasti marah besar dan sebentar lagi aku akan dipukulinya sampai lebam-lebam! Ketika melihat ia membungkuk mengambil benda itu kembali dengan wajah marah, aku cepat-cepat langsung berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang kuletakkan menutupi kepala sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Biar saja dia menendang atau memukuli badanku, tidak apa, asal jangan di bagian kepala.

"A-ampun, Sehun! Maafkan aku—"

"..."

"Ja-jangan pukul—" cicitku takut. "Ampun!"

"Ck."

Kupikir ia menangkap tanganku karena tidak ingin pukulannya di wajahku terhalangi. Tapi nyatanya, ia menarikku agar berdiri dan belum hilang keterkejutanku, Sehun memasangkan helm itu di kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Merepotkan sekali." Sehun naik ke atas motornya dengan gaya yang luar biasa keren dan mulai menghidupkan mesin.

Mataku mengerjap-erjap karena kupikir aku sedang bermimpi.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat naik kalau kau tidak ingin aku memukulmu."

Ah, aku pasti sedang bermimpi, iya kan?

"Jangan uji kesabaranku, Byun!"

Aku menggigit bibir dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Ta-tapi—aku tidak tahu cara naiknya—biar a-aku pu-lang berjalan kaki saja..."

Selama beberapa detik, untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui apa—Sehun terdiam menatapku dan mengamati wajahku dalam-dalam. Aku kembali mengkerut di tempat, tidak tahan untuk mulai bercucuran airmata. Aku selalu takut pada Sehun, dari dulu. Keberadaannya selalu saja berhasil mengintimidasiku. Kedua kakakku yang lain juga sama. Hanya saja, ketakutanku pada Sehun sudah memasuki level yang berbeda.

Hanya dengan ditatap seperti itu sudah bisa membuat kakiku seolah tak menapak lagi di bumi.

Rasa sedih dan ketakutan bercampur mengaduk-aduk emosiku. Sedih karena kejadian yang kualami tadi di toilet tadi, takut karena aku telah membuat Sehun marah—kuharap tanah menghisapku saja hingga ke dasar bumi agar aku tidak usah membuat orang-orang di sekitarku murka akan tingkahku.

"Taruh kakimu di pijakannya dan berpeganganlah pada tubuhku,"

"Eh?" Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku yang basah berulang kali.

"Kubilang taruh kakimu di sini, di pijakan ini, kemudian naiklah perlahan-lahan sambil berpegangan pada tubuhku. Ayo, cobalah."

Aku tahu, ini pasti hanya mimpi. Kalau bukan mimpi, mana mungkin Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara lembut seperti barusan.

"Ayo, cobalah—tidak perlu takut."

Meski ragu, aku mencoba mengikuti arahan kembaranku tersebut. Motor ini begitu besar dan tinggi, aku sampai kesulitan menempatkan kakiku di pijakannya hingga tubuhku hampir oleng kalau bukan karena pundak kokoh Sehun yang kujadikan pegangan.

Dudukan motornya sedikit aneh, membuatku pantatku harus sedikit menungging, dan karena takut jatuh—tanpa sadar wajahku menubruk punggung Sehun dan menempel di sana tanpa tahu malu. Deru mesin motor ini sialnya membuat dadaku berdebar kencang tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Entah mesinnya atau wangi tubuh Sehun yang membuat otakku kacau, yang jelas aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan normal. Kuharap Sehun tidak menyadarinya karena kupikir aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang.

"Pegang di sini, hm, begini lebih baik."

"Ka-kau tidak pakai helm?" bisikku sambil berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan sepihak yang kurasakan.

"Aku hanya punya satu," jawabnya tanpa ada nada marah di sana. "Kau saja yang memakainya."

Aku semakin yakin ini hanya mimpi karena beberapa hal. Pertama, Sehun sendiri yang menuntunku untuk melingkarkan pelukan di sekeliling perutnya yang berotot keras. Kedua, ia tidak marah sama sekali karena aku terus saja memejamkan mata dengan pipi yang menempel di punggungnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Ketiga, tanpa kusadari, ia mengemudikan motor dengan satu tangan karena tangannya yang lain sibuk menahan tubuhku di belakang dengan gaya posesif agar aku tidak oleng.

Belaian angin yang menerpa wajahku ketika motornya melaju membelah jalan, ditambah lagi mataku yang mulai sembab karena menangis sejak tadi, dan rasa takut yang perlahan berganti menjadi nyaman—semua itu membuatku tertidur di tanpa sengaja.

Aku belum pernah naik motor, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau aku tidak seharusnya tidur saat berada di boncengan.

Aku tahu aku hanya sedang bermimpi. Pulang sekolah naik motor bersama Sehun sejujurnya pernah ada dalam angan-anganku. Namun ketika semua ini benar kualami, rasanya malah seperti tidak nyata.

Tidak nyata—karena memeluk Sehun dari belakang seperti ini seolah membuat seluruh beban hidupku terangkat dan aku melupakan seluruh kesialan yang kupunya.

—

* * *

 **Sehun's Rules**

* * *

Tapi kutelan kembali kata-kataku. Ini semua nyata dan aku sedang tidak bermimpi rupanya. Sehun membangunkanku ketika kami sampai di garasi yang jarang kumasuki dan menyuruhku untuk segera turun. Aku cepat-cepat mengikuti perintahnya karena tak mau membuat ia marah setelah sejam belakangan ini dia berubah baik sekali padaku. Selagi aku mencoba melepas helm, Sehun sibuk memarkirkan motornya di dekat jejeran mobil milik anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Apa tadi kau bermimpi?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan jawab aku dengan 'Eh' bodohmu itu. Jawab aku sesuai dengan apa yang kutanyakan."

"Ti-tidak ingat—"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun kembali menanyakan tentang aku yang bermimpi atau tidak. Malam itu, di dapur, dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama. Ekspresi wajahnya juga sama-sama gusar seolah jawabanku tadi membuatnya tidak puas.

Maksudku, memangnya itu penting baginya kalau aku bermimpi atau tidak?

"Arg!" Dia menggeram sambil merebut helm-nya dengan sedikit kasar. "Kalau begitu, apa kau punya buku harian?"

"P-punya—"

"Dengar, Byun—"

Kakiku mundur dua langkah karena Sehun tanpa aba-aba berdiri persis di depanku hingga memaksa kepalaku mendongak tapi kemudian tertunduk lagi karena merasa terintimidasi.

"Tatap aku kalau aku sedang berbicara padamu!"

Seperti tikus yang terjerat perangkap, aku memekik ketika Sehun mencengkeram rambutku bagian belakang, menariknya kebawah hingga mata kami mau tak mau saling beradu. Cengkeramnya tidak kuat, hanya saja—aku merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhku.

Entahlah.

Rasanya seperti aku dituntut untuk menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya di bawah kendali pria ini.

"—aku mau kau menuliskan semua mimpi-mimpimu mulai hari ini. Itu tugasmu," ucapnya lambat-lambat dengan suara berat. "Tulis sedetail mungkin dan jangan ada yang sampai terlewat. Kau harus datang padaku setiap hari untuk melaporkan semuanya."

"Ta-tapi kena—"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya, lakukan saja yang kuperintahkan!"

"Ba-baiklah."

"Dan lagi—" Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di rambutku. "Apa mereka sering melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan kami?"

Dahiku mengernyit karena aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Anak-anak di sekolah—apa mereka sering mengganggu dan melecehkanmu seperti di toilet tadi tanpa sepengetahuanku dan Kai?"

Ah, iya! Aku memang sedang bermimpi. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Sehun menanyakan padaku hal-hal semacam ini! Dia tahu atau tidak, tapi semua orang di sekolah memang sudah biasa menggangguku karena seperti ada peraturan tak tertulis yang menyatakan bahwa pembawa sial bernama Byun Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapat ketenangan dimana pun dia berada. Bahkan semua itu terjadi atas suruhan kedua kakakku.

Kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba berubah peduli?

"Ti-tidak sering—" Bodohnya, aku menggeleng. "Tadi mereka seperti itu karena aku yang salah."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. "Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi, hm?"

Aku mundur selangkah lagi karena ketika Sehun menggumamkan _hm_ , dia maju dan menghimpitku di antara badannya dan jendela mobil hitam mengkilat yang kukenal sebagai mobil Suho. Tubuhnya hangat dan dadaku langsung terasa sesak dibuatnya.

"Se-Sehun—"

 _Jangan terlalu dekat, aku tidak mau kau tertular kesialanku._

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Byun. Aku tahu mereka membuatmu sangat ketakutan hingga kau kencing di celana dan mengancam akan membuka paksa celanamu sambil merekam semuanya, iya kan?"

"Da-darimana kau—"

"Chanyeol yang mengatakannya."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhku masih saja berdesir tiap kali nama lelaki itu disebut, maksudku, nama cinta pertamaku. Kalau boleh jujur, dilecehkan hingga hampir ditelanjangi seperti yang terjadi di sekolah tadi ribuan kali lipat lebih baik ketimbang cinta pertamamu mendapatimu tengah di- _bully_ hingga air kencingmu berceceran dimana-mana dan kau bersembunyi di toilet paling pojok sambil menahan tangis saking pecundangnya dirimu.

Tanpa sadar aku melirik ke arah celana olahraga kepanjangan yang melekat di tungkai bawahku. Apakah celana ini milik Chanyeol? Dia yang memberikannya tadi di toilet—berarti ini miliknya, kan? Chanyeol pasti pernah memakai celana ini, iya kan? Tapi bukankah ia juga membenciku? Lalu kenapa lelaki itu mau repot-repot meminjamkan barangnya padaku? Memangnya dia tidak takut terkena sial?

Seketika berjuta rasa membuncah di dalam diriku dan itu membuatku meremas pinggiran celana seolah ingin merasakan sisa-sisa Chanyeol di sana.

"Kau memikirkan hal lain padahal aku sedang berbicara denganmu?"

"E-eh? Se-hun—" Sekali lagi, Sehun mendesakku ke sisi mobil hingga aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghindarinya.

Bukan karena aroma tubuhnya yang membuat jantungku berdebar aneh. Atau karena tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi di depanku dengan sebelah tangan kekar dengan urat-urat menonjol yang ia letakkan di sisi kepalaku, bukan.

Aku hanya tidak ingin—

—belahan jiwaku ini terkena sial.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" desaknya. "Cepat bilang padaku!"

"Ti-tidak memikirkan apa-apa! Sum-sumpah!"

"Bohong."

"Tapi aku tidak bo—"

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan Chanyeol—atau Kris?" Sehun memandangku seakan-akan melakukan apa yang ia tuduhkan barusan adalah sebuah tindak kriminal. Kris, katanya? Pasti si rambut pirang itu yang ia maksud.

"Ah, sepertinya dugaanku benar. Kau memikirkan mereka berdua, iya kan? Kuberitahu kau—"

Sebuah cengkeraman kuat kurasakan mulai mencekik kerah bajuku. Sehun yang melakukannya. Dia melakukan itu dengan sorot mata penuh menghakimi sekaligus benci yang selama ini selalu ia miliki tiap kali kedua matanya menatapku.

"—jangan besar kepala hanya karena seharian ini mereka membantumu. Pun karena aku mengajakmu pulang bersama, jangan merasa hidupmu telah berubah. Kau tetaplah Byun Baekhyun si Pembawa Sial, jadi, jangan sok akrab pada semua orang. Hari ini kau hanya sedang beruntung, mengerti?"

Tidak, Sehuna. Aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa maksudmu.

"KAU MENGERTI ATAU TIDAK?!" Satu tangannya melayang naik dan kupikir dua detik lagi sebuah tamparan akan segera kudapatkan.

"Me-me-mengerti—"

"Hah!" Sehun menurunkan tangannya sekaligus melepas cekikannya di kerahku. Dia kemudian mengendurkan ikatan dasinya sendiri dan menghela nafas berulang kali sambil memijat pelipis.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pria ini, sungguh. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia baik, tapi kemudian berubah seperti dirinya yang biasa sesaat kemudian. Maksudku, kalau berbuat baik adalah hal yang sulit dan sungkan untuk ia lakukan, bukankah dia seharusnya tetap menjahatiku saja? Setidaknya, itu lebih mudah baginya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat mereka lagi, maksudku dengan Chanyeol dan Kris!"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah dekat—"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU!"

Aku menelan ludah ketakutan karena Sehun memukul sisi mobil dengan kepalan tangannya. Hening seketika karena aku bahkan sudah terlampau ketakutan meski hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Kuingatkan, aku ini penakut dan saking seringnya di- _bully_ tidak membuatku bertambah tegar. Kebalikannya, aku menjadi sangat gampang untuk menangis seolah-olah mengeluarkan airmata adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat orang-orang iba padaku.

Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mulai menangis tanpa suara hanya karena dibentak seperti itu oleh Sehun.

"Mulai sekarang, aku tidak ingin melihatmu berbicara pada mereka berdua—sepatah kata pun tidak. Jangan dekat-dekat apalagi menganggap kalian adalah teman! Kau mengerti?"

"I-iya—"

Sehun melirik celana yang kupakai, "Memangnya kau anak kecil, hah? Di- _bully_ sedikit saja langsung kencing di celana! Dibentak sedikit saja langsung menangis! Kau ini sebenarnya perempuan atau apa?!"

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri supaya Sehun tidak dengar isakanku. Tanpa menangis saja dia sudah membenciku setengah mati, apalagi dengan melihatku seperti ini di hadapannya?

"Berikan celana yang kau pakai ini padaku setelah kau bertukar pakaian nanti, mengerti?"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Mau kubakar, puas? Chanyeol itu adalah sahabatku dan aku tidak ingin bekas-bekas kesialanmu melekat di benda ini dan dia ikut terkena akibatnya kalau nanti celana ini ia pakai lagi!"

Jadi karena ini, Sehuna? Aku mengerti kenapa Sehun melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol dan Kris apalagi berbicara dengan mereka. Ternyata semua ini karena kesialanku. Sehun hanya tak ingin mereka terkena sial, itu saja. Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu kalau seharian ini aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Kris karena dihadapkan oleh keterpaksaan.

Bukan karena aku ingin apalagi berniat untuk sok akrab.

"Bahkan sumber kesialannya juga ingin kubakar sampai tak bersisa."

Dia tersenyum remeh sambil menelitiku dari atas hingga bawah. Dia ingin membakarku kalau bisa, Sehun yang bilang begitu.

Kupikir Sehun mulai punya sisi posesif terhadapku karena aku adalah adik kembarnya—

— kupikir dia hanya tidak ingin aku menyimpan harapan lebih pada Chanyeol karena dia sudah memiliki Kyungsoo—

—atau berbicara dengan Kris karena dia adalah orang baru yang bisa saja mem- _bully_ -ku lebih parah dari anak-anak lain—

—kupikir Sehun mulai menyayangiku sedikit saja. Atau dia merasa bersalah karena waktu itu mengikat dan memukuliku di belakang sekolah.

Ternyata semua pikiranku hanyalah angan-angan.

Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Dia hanya peduli pada teman-temannya. Memboncengku pulang sekolah tadi sama sekali tidak berarti apapun untuknya.

"Hiks!"

"Cengeng sekali!" Sehun menyenggol bahuku ketika melihat aku mengusap-usap mata pakai punggung tangan. "Cepat masuk ke rumah dan ganti pakaianmu!"

Sehun meninggalkanku di garasi sendirian, dan setelah bayang-bayangnya hilang, aku mulai terisak semakin keras.

Untuk apa kau baik padaku kalau akhirnya kau tetap menyakitiku dengan kata-katamu, Sehuna? Bahkan kalau seisi dunia membenciku, harusnya kau tidak ikut-ikutan mereka karena kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Kau adalah separuh diriku, Sehuna. Kita terlahir bersama-sama, tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk menelantarkanku?

—

* * *

 **SEHUN**

 **I'M GOING CRAZY**

* * *

Tok, tok, tok!

Tok, tok, tok!

TOK. TOK. TOK!

"YAK, CEPAT BUKA PINTU—"

"I-iya seben-tar,"

"—nya."

Aku menelan ludah getir. Harusnya aku bisa lebih sabar dan memberi waktu pada Baekhyun setidaknya semenit kedepan, sampai ia selesai memakai celana paling tidak. Jadi ini memang murni kesalahanku kalau pada akhirnya aku harus melihat dia membukakan pintu dengan celana yang masih tersangkut di lutut dan wajah yang menatapku penuh kengerian.

Anak itu berusaha mati-matian menarik turun seragam sekolahnya agar celana dalam hitam bermodel segitiga konyol yang ia kenakan itu bisa tertutupi.

"Be-belum selesai ganti ba-ju—" cicitnya. Aku tidak ingat Baekhyun terlahir dengan kesulitan berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu saja terbata-bata tiap kali berhadapan denganku. Seakan-akan ia kesusahan untuk merangkai kata-kata tanpa harus membuatku murka.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" bentakku kasar. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk melakukannya dengan cepat?!"

Dia tercekat, masih memegangi bagian tengah tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat olehku. Terlambat, Byun. Kau tutupi pun aku sudah hafal seluruh lekuk tubuhmu. Kau saja yang tidak tahu, atau semua orang tidak pernah tahu—tapi memangnya siapa yang mengelap tubuh dan menggantikan bajumu saat kau terkena demam tinggi hingga badanmu banjir keringat selama ini? Bukan sekali dua kali—sering. Atau tidak perlu mundur ke jauh-jauh, memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membersihkan badanmu yang penuh lumpur kemarin itu?

Kau berharap orang itu adalah Chanyeol? Ck, sayang sekali—tapi akulah yang melakukan semuanya sendirian. Chanyeol memang membawamu pulang ke rumah ini dalam keadaan pingsan, tapi setelahnya, akulah yang mengurusmu.

"Ta-tadi aku habis ke toilet—" ia tertunduk dan mulai gemetaran. "Be-belum selesai pa-pakai celana." Baekhyun tampak bergerak-gerak canggung sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Aku melihat arah pandangnya, ke bawah, dan mata sialanku malah terpaku pada kulit pahanya yang putih mulus bak pualam.

Sial.

Mimpi itu lagi-lagi datang menghantam dan menertawaiku telak-telak.

Mimpi sialan dimana aku melihat Baekhyun tengah bermimpi dan hidupnya yang menderita berubah menjadi penuh kebahagiaan dan di akhir cerita, semuanya hanyalah bayangan semu. Mimpi brengek dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih dan mereka melakukan seks tak terhingga lagi jumlahnya. Mimpi kurang ajar yang memaksaku harus melihat dengan detail seluruh aktivitas menjijikkan itu tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Rintihan, desahan, jeritan penuh kenikmatan—bahkan suara-suara itu masih menggaung keras di telingaku sampai detik ini. Kalau memotong telingaku bisa menghilangkan suaranya, maka dengan senang hati akan kulakukan itu.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana tangan besar milik Chanyeol membelai paha mulus itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun merintih ketika selangkangannya diremas. Bagaimana ia menjerit nakal ketika _hole_ -nya dimasuki _benda_ milik Chanyeol. Bagaimana tubuh mungil dan rapuhnya berada di bawah Chanyeol dan keringat dari kulit pemuda tinggi itu menetes jatuh ke tubuhnya.

Mereka bergerak seirama. Mereka menggeram beriringan. Mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Sial!

"CEPAT BUKA CELANAMU!"

"I-iya, Sehun—ja-jangan marah-marah..."

Di depan mataku, si penakut Baekhyun mulai melepas celana olahraga yang ia kenakan, melipatnya rapi kemudian menyodorkannya ke tanganku. Mungkin, dimarahi olehku jauh lebih menakutkan baginya ketimbang fakta bahwa aku tengah menyimpan pikiran kotor tentang dirinya di dalam kepalaku.

Mimpi itu membuatku gila.

Baekhyun sialan ini telah membuatku gila.

Tak peduli berapa ratus botol bir kuhabiskan untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang tengah bertelanjang dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak sambil mendesah—atau berjuta batang rokok kuhabiskan untuk membuyarkan ingatanku tentang bagaimana mulut kecilnya sibuk mengulum _batang_ Chanyeol yang kelewat besar, atau ketika ia akhirnya si Park brengsek itu berejakulasi di mulutnya hingga cairan putih itu tidak sanggup ia telan semua—

—aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan semua visual itu dari otakku. Mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk dilupakan.

Sungguh menjijikkan. Memimpikan seseorang yang kau benci habis-habisan namun pada akhirnya kau sadar bahwa celanamu ikut menggembung adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Sehun? I-ini celananya—"

"Kemarikan! Dasar bodoh!"

Aku merampas benda itu dan menyempatkan diri untuk mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan telunjukku hingga dia sedikit limbung. Tapi itulah munafiknya aku. Segera setelah aku pergi dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamarku sendiri, mengunci pintu dengan gerakan terburu-buru, mau tahu apa yang kulakukan?

Menghirup celana itu di bagian selangkangannya sambil mulai memainkan selangkanganku sendiri dengan nafas memburu.

Wangi Baekhyun menyiksaku tanpa ampun. Mataku terpejam menikmati tiap detik dimana aroma bekas daerah pribadi kembaranku itu menghampiri tiap sel indera penciumanku. Inikah yang Chanyeol rasakan dalam mimpiku? Inikah yang ia rasakan ketika ia bergerak turun menyusuri kulit selembut bayi, mengendus semakin ke bawah dan akhirnya terpusat pada _gundukan_ Baekhyun yang tidak seberapa besar itu?

Wangi inikah yang membuat Chanyeol _tinggi_ dan akhirnya tak tahan untuk menggumuli adikku itu?

Brengsek, mati saja kau, Sehun! Kocokanku di _sana_ semakin kupercepat dan aroma Baekhyun yang tersisa di serat-serat kain kuhirup semakin rakus.

"Akh, Baekhyuna!"

 _Cairanku_ berceceran di lantai ketika aku mencapai puncak. Rasanya begitu nikmat, begitu lega. Baekhyun tertawa nakal di dalam kepalaku, meliuk-liukkan bokong polosnya seakan menggodaku untuk berbuat lebih. Seolah mengundangku untuk tidak hanya beronani sambil membayangkan dirinya saja. Dalam kepala bodohku, Baekhyun tengah mengajakku untuk mencobai peran Chanyeol di mimpiku—dia ingin aku menyetubuhinya. Dia ingin aku mencicipi badan mungilnya. Dia ingin aku menurunkan harga diri hingga jatuh serendah-rendahnya, bersujud di kakinya hanya demi bisa menjilati setiap senti kulitnya, lalu dia terbahak puas karena berhasil membuat orang yang paling membencinya di dunia ini akhirnya berbalik memuja dirinya.

Kuhirup sekali lagi celana itu dan wanginya masih sama. Tidak ada bau pesing atau apapun di sana selain aroma kulit pria itu, aku yakin meskipun dia bodoh dan dungu, tapi Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan.

"Sial"

Kucampakkan celana itu sembarangan dan aku mulai membanting tubuh di atas ranjang. Kubiarkan saja celanaku masih setengah terbuka, menampakkan _bendaku_ yang baru dilanda kepuasan tapi masih saja tegak menantang langit.

Sebegitu hebatnyakah efek dari mimpi aneh itu? Aku yang awalnya begitu membenci Baekhyun dan selalu mencari cara untuk membuatnya tersiksa di dunia kini dibuatnya kacau gila-gilaan. Sekacau perasaanku ketika tadi di sekolah Chanyeol melapor tentang Baekhyun yang mengurung diri di toilet setelah di- _bully_ —aku berlari dan menaiki tangga secepat kilat hanya untuk menemuinya.

Tapi yang ada di sana adalah Kris yang terus mencoba berinteraksi dengan Baekhyunku setelah muncul sebagai pahlawan yang menolongnya dari _tikus-tikus_ brengsek itu.

Hah, sialan kau, Sehun. Baekhyunku apanya?

Kegilaanku bertambah ketika otakku yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya itu malah memerintahkan mulutku untuk menyuruh Baekhyun naik ke motor setelah menyeretnya ke parkiran secara paksa. Aku membonceng si pembawa sial itu pulang. Tahu bagian mana yang paling menyiksa?

Dia terus saja memeluk pinggangku kuat-kuat sambil meletakkan wajah hangatnya di punggungku. Dan tugasku malah semakin besar karena si dungu itu tertidur dan nyaris jatuh ke aspal kalau bukan karena tanganku yang sigap membentenginya. Kebencianku bercampur dengan kuatnya hasrat untuk membawanya pulang, melemparkan badannya ke ranjang dan menggumulinya habis-habisan hingga pagi menjelang.

Mimpi sialan!

Chanyeol sialan!

Kalian semua sialan!

Aku beronani sekali lagi kemudian tertidur dan mimpi yang sama kembali kudapatkan.

—

* * *

 **Belgium, 18th of July 2019.**

 **I know that this story is super strange, but that's the point! No one knows which one is the reality, or which one is the 'prank'.**

 **Mungkin semua ini hanyalah kenyataan yang seperti mimpi atau bahkan mimpi yang terlihat bagai kenyataan. Tak ada yang tahu mimpi siapa yang sebenarnya nyata, atau kenyataan siapa yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi.**

 **So, nothing is real and nothing is unreal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANYEOL**

 **KRIS, WHY?**

* * *

 _Mood_ Kris sedang rusak luar biasa.

Ia bahkan tak menyapa seorang pun sesampainya di rumah, tak menyentuh makan malam yang kakakku buatkan, terus meremasi rambutnya sambil berteriak frustrasi dan sesekali meninju benda terdekat apa saja yang ia dapatkan.

"Biarkan saja dia," Yunho _hyung_ menggeleng pelan ketika Yoora _nuna_ berinisiatif untuk mengecek ke kamar. Kami bertiga melanjutkan makan, sambil sesekali bertukar pandang ketika Kris kembali berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di sekolah hari ini, Yeol?" tanya Yunho _hyung_ setelah makan malam usai. Karena merasa ada hubungannya, jadi kuceritakan saja tentang apa yang terjadi di toilet tadi. Semuanya. Terutama di bagian dimana Kris nyaris membuat siswa-siswa kurang ajar itu kehilangan nyawa kalau tidak dilerai tepat waktu.

Yoora sampai menutup mulut saking kagetnya dan Yunho hanya mengangguk paham pertanda semua ini memang masuk akal.

"Dulu sewaktu SMP, seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk Kris meninggal karena penindasan yang terjadi di sekolah. Kris ada di sana, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sejak hari itulah dia berubah drastis dan kami sampai kesulitan untuk menanganinya. Hah, kuharap anak malang itu bisa berdamai dengan masa lalunya segera."

Saat Yunho bercerita, entah kenapa pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu sosok.

Dia—baik-baik saja kan?

Aku sempat melihat Sehun menyeretnya ke arah parkiran, namun kelasku akan segera dimulai dan Kyungsoo bisa murka kalau tahu aku melewatkan satu mata pelajaran karena mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Padahal, awalnya aku juga berniat membolos untuk membawa Baekhyun ke tempat aman, menenangkannya, lalu mengantarnya pulang. Namun Sehun sudah bergerak duluan selagi aku masih berusaha menghilangkan keragu-raguan dalam hatiku.

Sehun tidak menghajarnya lagi, kan?

"Yeol? Yeol?!"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon tetaplah berada di dekat Kris saat di sekolah. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang bisa ia jumpai, atau siapa yang bisa saja ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya akibat kurangnya pengawasan. Kau hanya perlu menjauhkannya dari hal-hal yang seperti yang terjadi hari ini. Bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

"Baik, _hyung_. Akan kucoba untuk melakukannya."

Sesungguhnya fokusku bukan pada Kris dan kelemahannya terhadap _bullying_.

Baekhyun.

Hanya Baekhyun yang menghantui pikiranku sejak tadi hingga waktuku yang harusnya kuhabiskan dengan melakukan _video call_ dengan Kyungsoo, kini kupergunakan sepenuhnya untuk memikirkan adik dari Oh Sehun itu. Yang tidak habis pikir olehku adalah, kenapa tadi aku bertindak seolah-olah alam bawah sadarku yang menggerakkannya?

Aku tahu tentang Baekhyun dan rumor kesialan yang akan menghantui siapapun yang terlibat dengannya—setidaknya dulu kami pernah berteman meski hanya sebentar. Lalu kenapa aku malah berlarian ke loker, mengambil celana olahragaku, kembali lagi ke toilet dan semua itu kulakukan dengan hati gundah luar biasa terutama ketika tahu mereka mengganggu Baekhyun hingga dia buang air di celana saking ketakutannya?

"Aish, Baekhyuna!" gumamku sambil memejamkan mata. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

Dan keesokan harinya, lusanya, dan besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, Baekhyun memang tampak baik-baik saja. Dia masih berusaha untuk mengurangi interaksi dengan murid-murid lain, tidak bersentuhan dengan siapa pun saat berjalan di koridor, bersembunyi di kelas saat jam istirahat, mencoba menjadi sosok tidak terlihat di sekolah, dan selalu pulang paling akhir agar ia tak perlu bertemu siapapun yang berpotensi untuk mengganggunya.

Dia baik-baik saja, karena setelah kejadian itu, tampaknya rumor beredar semakin kencang dan tidak ada yang berani mengerjainya seperti biasa. Rumor tentang Kris, murid pindahan dari Spanyol yang menghajar empat orang hanya dalam waktu satu menit berhembus entah dari mana dan itu membuat orang-orang sepertinya enggan untuk menjadi korban yang kelima, keenam dan seterusnya.

Mungkin murid-murid itu masih menyimpan dendam pada Baekhyun yang sehari-hari adalah sasaran empuk kejahilan mereka. Mudah saja sebenarnya untuk mengerjai si bungsu Kim namun ternyata terdaftar sebagai marga Byun itu—tinggal cegat di jalan dan hajar habis-habisan. Selesai.

Tapi kini tidak semudah itu.

Semua enggan _menyentuh_ Baekhyun atau hanya sekedar mendekat karena ada Kris yang selalu berjaga di belakangnya seperti seorang tentara pengawal. Setidaknya dalam radius lima meter di dekat lelaki itu.

Dasar lelaki aneh. Jalan pikirannya benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Beberapa gadis di kelas kami telah memberitahu Kris tentang cerita kesialan Baekhyun namun tampaknya dia tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu. Tetap saja, Kris selalu mencuri waktu untuk mendekati Baekhyun—sekedar mengajaknya berbicara, atau memelototi siapapun yang menatap pria itu dengan sorot mata tidak mengenakkan ketika dia sedang berjalan di koridor.

Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Baekhyun juga menghindarinya. Hanya membalas dengan gelengan akan apapun yang ia tanyakan. Atau cepat-cepat memacu langkah kalau si Rambut Pirang itu menungguinya di toilet. Namun Kris tidak kehabisan cara. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu peduli pada Baekhyun, kenapa dia berubah menjadi _bayang-bayang_ Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, kenapa matanya selalu terpaku pada lelaki itu—

—dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba memutuskan ingin pindah ke kelas Baekhyun meski dia harus beradu pendapat dengan Kepala Sekolah dan Yunho _hyung_ terlebih dahulu—

—aku tidak mengerti alasannya. Sama sekali tidak. Maksudku, kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun?

Hari ini, Kris akhirnya diizinkan untuk melepas status murid kelas 2-nya dan pindah ke kelas Baekhyun meski itu artinya dia akan tamat SMA setahun lebih lama dari rencana awal. Atau mungkin juga bersekolah bukanlah prioritas lelaki itu sejak pertama. Dan ketika rasa penasaranku tidak bisa dibendung lagi, saat jam istirahat, aku mengintip ke kelas satu tempat Baekhyun berada dan melihat Kris ternyata duduk tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah datar namun sorot mata yang tak kunjung lepas dari lelaki itu.

Untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui, ada sebuah rasa tidak terima yang secara tidak wajar memenuhi rongga dadaku.

"Kau sedang apa?" Aku tergagap namun cepat bisa menguasai ekspresi wajahku menjadi biasa-biasa saja. Sehun berdiri di belakangku dengan tangan yang ia rangkulkan di pundakku, ikut-ikutan melihat ke dalam kelas melalui jendela tinggi dan rahangnya mengeras ketika matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang ada di sana.

"Kris—aku hanya mau melihat keadaannya karena Yunho _hyung_ memintaku untuk mengawasinya selama di sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

" _Uh hm_." Kuharap dia tidak tahu kalau selain alasan itu, aku juga tengah memandangi adiknya diam-diam.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia pindah ke kelas satu?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ingin lebih menguasai pelajaran, mungkin?" jawabku asal. "Barangkali ia telah lupa pelajarannya selama di Spanyol jadi mengulang dari awal mungkin adalah cara terbaik—"

"Begitukah? Kuharap dia tidak punya maksud lain selain itu," gumam Sehun dingin. Sahabatku itu menggeram sekali lagi ketika di sana, Kris tengah mencoba membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan cara mencolek punggungnya berkali-kali hingga menimbulkan rasa tak nyaman di hati lelaki itu.

Pengintaian kami berakhir ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja bergabung dan ikut mengintip ke dalam kelas lalu merajuk hebat setelah mendapati arah mataku ternyata bukan terfokus pada Kris, tapi pada sosok kurus yang berkali-kali menggeser tempat duduknya itu agar colekan Kris tidak mengenai punggungnya tersebut.

* * *

BAEKHYUN

PUNISHED

* * *

"Se-Sehun?"

Malam ini, tak ada siapa pun di rumah kecuali kami berdua. Kedua orang tua kami sedang pergi ke suatu tempat—aku tidak tahu kemana karena bagi mereka, memberitahukannya padaku bukanlah hal penting—Suho dan Kai juga sama. Semenit yang lalu, Kai baru saja pergi mengendarai mobilnya dan aku langsung cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Sehun.

Dia ada di balkon belakang yang sedikit remang-remang, duduk di kursi santai dengan beberapa kaleng minuman berserakan di bawahnya. Sehun sedang menghisap sebatang rokok ketika aku berjingkat dan memanggilnya dengan suara sepelan hembusan angin.

"Bisa tidak kau berbicara dengan normal?" Dia menghembuskan gumpalan asap rokoknya dan menatapku dengan wajah datar. "Coba sebut namaku dengan jelas tanpa harus terbata-bata seperti tadi."

"Se-Sehun..."

"Ulangi."

"Se-hun..."

"Lagi."

"Se-Se—SEHUN!" Bahkan untuk menyebutkan namanya saja sudah bisa membuatku dilanda ketakutan dan nafasku perlahan tersengal. Dipandangi lekat-lekat seperti yang Sehun lakukan saat ini malah membuat lidahku makin kaku dan aku tambah kesulitan untuk mengucap.

"Panggil namaku dengan jelas," ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Aku menarik nafas dan mencoba agar tetap tenang. "Sehun."

Dia mengangguk puas. Selama setengah detik, aku sangat yakin dia baru saja mengulum senyum, tapi ah—mungkin aku salah lihat karena Sehun tidak akan pernah mau tersenyum padaku selain seringai sinis yang selama ini ia berikan.

"Mana tugasmu?" tanyanya setelah mematikan rokok dengan cara menginjaknya di lantai.

"Ini," Aku menyerahkan buku harian yang dari tadi kusembunyikan di belakang tubuh. Selagi dia membolak-balik ke halaman terakhir dan membacanya, aku berdoa semoga apapun yang kutulis di sana tidak membuatnya marah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia cari dari membaca _diary_ mimpiku. Tiga hari belakangan, ia tampak frustrasi karena yang kutulis di sana bukanlah mimpi yang menurutku penting. Mimpi pergi ke kebun binatang, mimpi membeli boneka baru untuk teman Baekhee, mimpi makan _cake_ —Sehun sempat memarahiku habis-habisan karena ia bilang mimpiku persis milik bocah taman kanak-kanak.

"Hm—"

"..."

"Jadi kau memimpikan Chanyeol?" gumamnya. Keningnya berkerut.

Sudah kuduga, dia akan marah. Tangannya yang memegang erat lembaran _diary_ -ku nyaris membuat kertas itu sobek. Rahangnya tampak beradu kuat beberapa kali, dan dalam hati, aku mulai menghitung di detik ke berapakah dia akan meledak dan berakhir memukuliku lagi.

"30 Maret 2019. _Dear diary_ —" Sehun mulai membaca kata per kata dari tulisanku keras-keras. "Tadi malam aku bermimpi Chanyeol bilang _Baekhyuna, fighting!_ padaku. Dalam mimpiku, dia tersenyum manis kemudian mengusak rambutku sebelum pergi. Aku senang sekali. Chanyeol juga _fighting_!—aku balas bilang begitu. Cih." Sehun mencibir tak suka lalu melemparkan _diary_ -ku ke lantai dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau memimpikan Chanyeol?"

"..."

"AKU BERTANYA KENAPA KAU BISA MEMIMPIKAN CHANYEOL?"

Kakiku mundur selangkah dan kepalaku menggeleng-geleng panik. "Ti-tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu! A-aku mimpi be-begitu saja—"

"Apa karena kau terus memikirkan lelaki itu sebelum tidur hingga akhirnya kau memimpikannya?"

"Bu-bukan!"

"Kau belum sadar diri ternyata, heh?"

"..."

"Kupikir dibenci dan dijauhi olehnya akan membuatku jera, ternyata kau masih juga menyimpan perasaan pada lelaki itu hingga terbawa-bawa ke dalam mimpi."

Mataku melebar. "Da-darimana k-kau—"

"Darimana aku tahu?" "Apakah itu penting bagimu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Ja-jangan beritahu si-siapa-siapa! Ku-kumohon, Sehun!"

"Maksudmu siapa? Kai? Kami sudah tahu dari dulu. Ah! Kyungsoo?" Sehun terkekeh dengan suara penuh ancaman. "Atau jangan beritahu Chanyeol sendiri? Kau ingin aku menyimpan rahasia dan jangan pernah memberitahunya kalau kau ternyata menyukainya? Begitu?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk penuh frustrasi. Fakta bahwa kedua kakakku ternyata tahu kalau aku suka pada Chanyeol saja sudah membuatku kacau. Bagaimana lagi kalau Chanyeolnya sendiri juga sampai tahu? Kuralat, Sehuna, aku bukan hanya menyukai sahabatmu itu, aku mencintainya!

Setidaknya dulu. Aku pernah mencintainya. Sekarang, entahlah.

"Woah, aku penasaran bagaimana tanggapan Kyungsoo—"

"Jangan beritahu—" Aku sudah hampir menangis dan seketika menyesali kebodohanku yang telah menuliskan mimpi yang kudapatkan tanpa memikirkan apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya. "Ku-kumohon jangan beritahu—"

"—Kyungsoo pasti akan murka sekali—"

"Ja-jangan bilang, kumohon! Sehun, jangan bilang—" rengekku.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa asal kau melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan padamu. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengangguk menyetujui penawaran Sehun. Apa saja akan kulakukan agar rahasiaku tetap tersimpan. Tak peduli seberapa besar perasaanku untuk Chanyeol, aku sama sekali tak ingin ia tahu—apalagi Kyungsoo.

"Semua? Kau akan melakukan apa saja yang kuperintahkan? Kau yakin?" godanya lagi.

"I-ya! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan!"

"Bagus. Sekarang, berlututlah di depanku."

Masih dengan mata yang basah yang mengerjap-erjap, aku tak bisa menolak ketika Sehun mencekal bahuku dan memaksaku untuk berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah membuat kesepakatan padaku dan kalau kau membangkang, siap-siap saja—"

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring ketika menghidupkan sebatang rokok baru miliknya dan memaksakan agar benda itu terselip di bibirku.

"Perintah pertama, hisap dan jangan sampai batuk! Kalau kau melanggarnya, kau akan kuhukum sesuai berapa kali kau terbatuk selama menghabiskan sebungkus penuh rokok milikku."

"Se-sebungkus? Semuanya?"

Sehun menyeringai dan ketika hisapan pertama kulakukan, aku terbatuk setidaknya sepuluh kali.

* * *

TBC

Home, 9th of August, 2019

Don't think too much, it's only a meaningless story written by a frustrated writer LOL.


End file.
